Devoción
by ScrewURanonymity
Summary: El instinto la traición, aquel que ella aseguraba no existía, se quedó en la seguridad del apretón del hombre, oliendo su aroma y embriagándose al sonido del palpitar. Segura y protegida ¿Así se sentía una víctima? No había control entre sus brazos y estaba feliz con la liberación de todo cargo y presión. Su cuerpo se apretó al cuerpo del criminal más buscado. #Dom #sub #Obsesión
1. Paso 1

_"El amor dubitativo, que en el fondo es un desamor que no se decide, es agotador" .-Walter Riso_

"Feliz cumpleaños Doctora Isles.

Me he tomado el atrevimiento de mandarle sus flores favoritas, no podría haber dejado tan importante evento pasar.  
Usted no me conoce realmente, pero he estado muy cerca de averiguarlo; por tal motivo, y con la idea de tener a los enemigos aún más cerca que a los amigos, el porqué de este detalle.

Tengo una gran admiración por esa tan enigmática inteligencia que posee Doctora. Razón por la que usted ha sido seleccionada como la primer y última persona que estará tan cerca de mi (y con temor a que me denomine egocéntrico), de la verdad de los más grandes retos jamás ingeniados, los míos.

Al parecer me he desviado del tema.

Felicidades Doctora, un año más de vida - un día más cerca del descubrimiento

Con Admiración y devoción  
D.D.R"

Desde la llegada de aquel arreglo floral. Algo en la mente de la forense había hecho una sinapsis, no podría decir que los instintos, la lógica médica no contemplaba dichos impulsos y sin embargo, describían perfectamente lo que iniciaba a suceder.

D.D.R. Un acrónimo para Doménico Russini, le indicaba que había estado en lo correcto, durante toda la mañana y lo que restaba de la tarde. Alguien la vigilaba.

Russini indicaba con aquella nota que Maura estaba día a día cerca de él, cerca de descubrir al culpable de los asesinatos que habían surgido en los últimos Diez años.

La doctora miró el cristal de su oficina, aquel que se utilizaba para colocar las pruebas, testigos y demás indicios del criminal denominado, El Padre. Sin foto aún, sin ubicación, sin subordinados ni posible móvil.

Doménico Russini con su alias de Padre, era el líder del clan italiano, la familia Russini.

-¿Doctora Isles?- La pregunta del joven oficial la traía de vuelta del mundo de ideas. Francesco Rizzoli se movía nervioso en la entra de la oficina de la forense. La punta de su pie derecho se movía de arriba abajo, mientras el pie izquierdo yacía sobre su costado externo. -Toqué pero no respondió- excuso su actitud de haber entrado sin permiso, ante la mirada interrogante de Maura. -Se me ha pedido que venga por usted. El comandante pide su presencia inmediata. Tenemos otro 10'20-

Ella no creía en las conjeturas, pero como al principio del día y después de aquellas flores de género Tulipa de coloración violacia, podía decir que había un 97% de probabilidad de que el Padre estuviera involucrado en este homicidio.

Sin pronunciar palabras tomo su maletín de emergencias, y mirando una última vez a las flores que yacían sobre su escritorio, sintiendo la nota quemar en el bolsillo de su bata, siguió al oficial Rizzoli.


	2. Paso 2

La escena era la misma que las anteriores, sí algo Maura podía percibir del lugar de los hechos, era el control con que cada pieza de este rompecabezas se había armado, con una similitud extraordinaria a los anteriores.

Un inmueble ubicado al norte de la ciudad, tercera manzana contando desde el inicio del fraccionamiento, quinto lote en dirección de Oeste a Este. Una bodega, no vivienda. La puerta indicaba haber sido forzada, con una posibilidad mínima de tener huellas (Maura sabía las posibilidades y le hubiera encantado decirle al perito recolector, pero si lo hacía, más lejos se encontraría la posibilidad de tener una mejor relación laboral)

Se paró en el marco de la puerta. Un cuarto, cuatro paredes. Ventanas largas pero de poca altura, en lo alto de cada pared ubicadas frente a la puerta.

A la izquierda, no había nada, ningún mueble. Y como siempre, a la derecha de cada entrada, un cuerpo.

En cada paso, la forense se daba cuenta que este cuerpo presentaba las mismas técnicas que los otros casos. Boca abajo, manos atadas tras la espalda, pies doblados hacia la espalda amarrados de la misma soga que ata manos y que sube hasta cuello. "Autosofocamiento". Técnica implementada en la antigüedad por la mafia italiana. Esta ponía a prueba la resistencia del individuo, cuando las piernas se cansaban de la posición, al flexionarlas, estas estiraban el cuello. No había duda de que morirás, la pregunta era ¿Cuánto durarías?

Otra similitud con los casos anteriores, el cuerpo era de género masculino, desnudo, sin lesiones externas visibles.

Maura evalúa el cuerpo de cerca sin tocarlo, su ayudante fija la escena con fotos, y al término, la forense se permite mover solo un poco el cuerpo, intentando descubrir si existe alguna diferencia con los anteriores.

Pareciera el mismo homicidio repetido en una persona diferente, pero no lo es, algo ha cambiado. Los ojos de John miran fijamente, parpados ausentes, incluso con sus síntomas cadavéricos. A diferencia de los otros cuerpos que tenían los ojos cerrados. La forense mira hacia la dirección donde el John miro hasta su último respiro.

"Bienvenida a la familia Maura.  
Puedes llamarme Papí.  
D.D.R"

Definitivamente algo había cambiado.

-¡Comandante! es necesario una protección para la doctora Isles- El hombre parecía haber envejecido años en escasos minutos. Maura podría especular que Vincent no era el mismo desde esta mañana.

-Maura- La formalidad del comandante había sido olvidad. -Es necesario que nos digas si has notado algún cambio, algo que nos indique porqué Russini tiene esta fijación contigo- Pero ella no encontraba algún cambio en su vida para que Domenico la tuviese como tan coloquialmente se decía, en la mira.

Él había dicho en su nota que cada vez ella se encontraba cerca de descubrir el jugo del líder italiano, y sin embargo, Maura se sentía cada vez más lejana a los homicidios.

Necesitaba ver la autopsia del John para seguir investigando. Quizá esta vez él había cometido un error.

-No es necesaria una protección Vincent, es seguro que él, solo quiere intimidar y distraernos de los que realmente importa. Con respecto a su pregunta Comandante, nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo soltera y sin hijos, o algún familiar. Todo es constante en mi vida-

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando, perdidos en la partida de la forense, mientras la mente de Maura no dejaba de formular ideas, pues algo había cambiado, pero ¿qué?


	3. Paso 3

Jane Rizzoli bebía el café que podría ganar el premio del peor café del mundo. Miro nuevamente el teléfono y suspiro al ver que su invitado llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. Siguió inmersa en la bebida grotesca que llamaba café de la casa.

-Jane siento tanto la tardanza, ayer tuve un caso de último momento, y me quede hasta tarde para hacer las pruebas periciales y tener el dictamen para darlo de inmediato a los oficiales, y cuando me di cuenta ya era pasado de las dos de la madrugada, llegue a casa y juro que dormí de inmediato, pero esta mañana no ha sonado el despertador. Y tuve que ducharme, no podía llegar a nuestra reunión con ese olor del que siempre te quejas tienen los mortuorios, aunque hay cosas peores que has olido pero te pido me disculpes porque no hay pretexto para la tardía-

Jane sabía que debía dejar a su compañera hablara, así se liberaba de la culpa y la ansiedad.

-No pasa nada, no tengo ni tres minutos que he llegado- su compañera la miro incrédula.

-¿en tres minutos te han traído el servicio?- Jane sabía que no había nada que se le escapara a su compañera.

-Es un excelente servicio Maura ¿qué puedo decir?- Incrédula aun, Maura tomo asiento frente a Jane. Respiro profundamente, tomando el aire que le había faltado al presionarse por llegar lo antes posible al encuentro.

-Es increíble la cantidad de veces que usas el sarcasmo Jane Rizzoli- solo tuvo como respuesta una sonrisa creída.

Secretamente Maura amaba la forma de ser de Jane, tan autentica que no le importaba romper con los parámetros de la sociedad o los modales a los que estaba acostumbrada. A veces deseaba tener las desinhibiciones de la otra mujer.

Más sin embargo había una tristeza en los ojos de Jane que Maura no podía descifrar su procedencia, incluso creía que se imaginaba aquella ausencia de chispa por momentos pues rápidamente se iluminaba de nuevo.

Todos teníamos secretos, pero no sabía que caja de pandora era peor, si la de Jane o la propia.

-¿Maura?- Jane se veía preocupada y ella no podía ocultar lo bien que se sentía que una persona mostrara esas muestras de afecto hacia ella.

-Todo está perfecto- No era mentira, todo a su lado estaba perfecto.

La necesidad del contacto humano se hacía presente, palpitando en las yemas de sus dedos, deseosa de rogar por un poco más de atención. Pero ¿Cómo lo vería Jane? No era un tema que pudiera ser hablado en un café.

De hecho no creía que fuera tema apropiado para discutir; ella era una mujer de 40 años de edad, cuya autosuficiencia había sido adquirida desde sus primeros años. No había nada por lo que pidiera que no fuera otorgado. Pero quedaba un vacío que no aun no era llenado, no importaba que hiciera o quien se lo diera, ahí quedaba esa extraña sensación de que algo faltaba.

¿y si lo pedía? ¿Acaso entonces aquellos que hablaban "tras su espalda" tendrían razón? ¿Sería ella una mujer egoísta a la que nada era suficiente? Las preguntas solo hacían que emociones negativas se apoderaran de sus pensamientos.

-¿Maura, de verdad estas bien?- aquellos ojos emotivos la miraron con tanto amor, que por un momento sintió las barreras temblar en sus manos.

-Son demasiadas cosas que han sucedido Jane, simplemente laborales, no hay mucho que hablar de ello- La doctora sintió la mano de la otra mujer deslizarse sobre la suya. La calidez la invadió en primera instancia y luego el reconfortamiento, como si una capa de protección abrazara su cuerpo.

-Mau, sabes que estoy contigo para escucharte, para apoyarte en cada decisión o paso de tu vida, siempre podrás contra conmigo-

-Lo sé Jane, lamento traerte esta preocupación, solo es un caso más y seguirán habiendo más. La maldad humana, si bien no es genética, si lo es social. Y no creo que la sociedad de un día entre a una utopía donde la pobreza y la violencia cesen su existencia-

-uno siempre puede tener esperanza- Aquella sonrisa le hacía creer que definitivamente: había esperanza.

-Me gustaría que más bien cambiáramos de tema, ¿has conseguido empleo?- Entonces volvió a ver aquella falta de chispa en sus ojos.

Antes de retirarla o decirle alguna palabra que pudiera darle seguridad a la otra mujer, la mesera del lugar llegaba con una orden que seguramente Jane había pedido previo a su llegada. Su te favorito junto a unas pequeñas galletas integrales que le fascinaban del lugar.

Con un pequeño sorbo de la bebida cálida recordó la base de aquella pregunta mientras veía como la mujer frente a ella se perdía en el mismo recuerdo.

Desde que Jane había sido dada de baja por fallar aquellos exámenes psicométricos anuales en la policía de Boston, nada había sido igual. Sabía lo que era para ella ser detective e incluso vio cómo su mejor amiga se desmoronaba ante las noticias y creyó que sería pasajero, pero Jane estaba decidida a no volver a un lugar que le dio la espalda. A un lugar que no le había importado sus logros, o la sangre que había derramado por hacer su trabajo. Ni siquiera las gracias le habían dado, solo una caja café la esperaba en la entrada de la comisaria.

-Algo así, no es lo que quisiera, pero al menos los horarios son míos- Aquello le intrigaba.

-¿me contaras de que trata?- Entonces, ante aquella pregunta, Jane volvió a sonreír.

-¿de qué más? De detective privado, no iba a alejarme de mi pasión, la justicia siempre será mi motivo, pero ahora puedo hacerlo a mis tiempos, y a las personas que se vienen a mí porque los demás les han fallado. ¡Es más! Me siento como el padrino de tanto respeto que me dan mis clientes, y su confianza es como el premio más grande Maura. Te juro que he podido hacer más cosas de las que podía hacer por la limitación de un jefe- Aquellas palabras debieron de traer tranquilidad a la doctora pero fue todo lo contrario.

Maura sabia los puntos negativos de la policía, ella los vivía a diario, pero por otro lado, los buenos era la protección de sus compañeros laborales. Y la placa que algunos aun respetaban. Aunque para Jane la traición la estaba cegando y por aquella razón no ponderaba los pros y contras.

-No debes preocuparte Mau, tengo un compañero que parece guarura más que compañero. Siempre va conmigo a todos lados, y sabe utilizar bien un arma. Confió en él. ¿Confía en mí?- Sí, confiaba en la ex detective, pero le preocupaba lo que aquel examen psicológico había arrojado.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar el informe y lo que había sucedido con él. Si Jane se enteraba de la razón de su baja, quizá jamás volvería a verla.

-Confió- dijo sin más, no deseando que Jane interpretara su silencio. –Espero estés teniendo las precauciones necesarias, y si necesitas de mis servicios no dudes en llamarme- Jane sonrió

-Mau, si me ayudas, pierdes tu trabajo. Además, tengo a mi propio perito privado, no es tan bueno como tú, pero es mucho mejor que el doctor errores- Aquello le hizo tragar algo amargo, los celos se apoderaron de ella y las inseguridades le siguieron.

¿Quién era ese perito? ¿Por qué Jane confiaba en alguien que no fuera ella?

Respiro profundamente. La mano que jamás se había separado de ella, le dio un apretón. –no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sigues siendo mi número uno en todo- Le aseguró.

Y claro que le creía, Jane jamás le había mentido, y en innumerables veces le había demostrado su lealtad.


	4. Salto 1

Había algo en el aire que la hacía temblar, como si de una ventisca fría se tratase. Su piel reaccionaba ante aquella sensación. Erizándose de una forma que casi dolía, o quizá era la adrenalina la que la hacía más susceptible.

Sabía que había algo más en el aire, como una advertencia que alertaba a sus sentidos. Siendo ridículamente acertado, aunque su raciocinio le dijera lo contrario. ¿Sería que los últimos sucesos la había desbalanceado químicamente, que ahora su proceso de formación de ideas, no reaccionaba como usualmente lo hacía?

Sin embargo, y como se había planteado anteriormente, era algo ridículo. Por lo que por fin cerró la puerta del vehículo. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de girarse y caminar hacia la casa. Miro a su alrededor, su paranoia presente aunque no tanto como hace escasos segundos atrás. No habiendo nada fuera de normal y con un paso más apresurado, llego hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Fue hacía la caja de seguridad y presiono la clave, aquello le dio una tranquilidad que no había experimentado desde que se había despedido de Jane en el café habitual.

Encendió las luces en su camino pero cuando quiso encender las de la sala de estar, estas no lo hicieron.

-un placer conocerla Doctora Maura Isles- La voz grave de un hombre la hizo temblar, había algo en el poder de los sonidos que la hacía doblegarse. Eso, y que no podía imaginar cómo estaba aquel hombre en su casa.

Jamás había conocido individuo, sin importar el género, que la hiciera sentir así, como si debiera obedecer. Se sintió como presa ante un cazador. Y quizá lo era en esta situación. Tenía demasía desventaja en esta situación.

No pudo correr, ni si quiera podía formular un plan para escapar.

Maura miro disimuladamente al hombre frente a ella, era alto, de piel clara y ojos oscuros, tanto que parecía mirar su alma. La vestimenta, aquel traje negro brillaba un poco con las luces que entraban por la ventana de la casa. Camisa blanca impecable, una corbata negra rodeaba de forma elegante el cuello de la camisa.

Pudo ver las mancuernillas en una manga del saco negro cuando el hombre las acomodaba. Brillantes como estrellas, simplemente platinum.

El hombre se giró hacia la pequeña mesa a su derecha, tomo una copa con un líquido rojizo oscuro, de lo que Maura podría deducir era vino.

-Es inapropiado no tener una respuesta de cortesía Doctora- Maura quiso decir muchas cosas en aquel instante, como que era más descortés entrar en una casa sin ser invitado o beber el vino de alguien más sin autorización. Pero no pudo decir nada. Con la vista en el suelo y apenas en un murmullo respondió.

-El placer es mío Rossini- El hombre sonrió.

Porque no había duda alguna de quien se trataba, los últimos días su presencia se hacía notar en la vida de la forense de una u otra forma.

-Así debe ser, una buena niña, educada y pertinente- El hombre dio varios pasos hacia la mujer, Maura pudo oler la cara fragancia del MontBlanc y la mezcla de pólvora, Como si el hombre siempre disparara un arma para tener impregnado aquel olor, como quien fuma diariamente.

Había algo en aquella mirada que le recordaba a alguien, una familiarización con aquellos ojos café pero no estaba segura. Si bien las luces de fuera le podían dar una imagen, no era tan clara por la ausencia de esta en la habitación donde se encontraban.

-hoy he venido a presentarme Doctora Isles, algo que no hago muy seguido con mis persecutores, y no lo he podido evitar, contra todo pronóstico, me he sentido con anhelo de verte-

Aquel hombre atrajo su cara contra su pecho. Maura pudo oír el palpitar del hombre y se preguntaba porque no podía reaccionar, si sabía que era la oportunidad de atrapar al individuo.

El instinto la traiciono, aquel que ella aseguraba no existía, se quedó en la seguridad del apretón del hombre, oliendo su aroma y embriagándose al sonido del palpitar.

Segura y protegida ¿Así se sentía una víctima? No había control entre sus brazos y estaba feliz con la liberación de todo cargo y presión. Si este era el final, no sentía miedo.

Su cuerpo se apretó al cuerpo del criminal más buscado, y pudo sentir, cerca de su vientre, la virilidad del hombre, y aquello la estremeció, una sensación llego desde aquel lugar y se apropió del lugar entre sus piernas, humedeciéndose como si de un amante de hace muchos ayeres se tratara.

El tiempo no transcurrió, aunque la moral de Maura retomara el control, su cuerpo no lo pudo hacer.

-Híncate- Aquella voz grave le ordeno. Y solo ahí pudo ver que tanto control había perdido, pues su cuerpo obedeció.

La dureza y el frio de la madera le molestaban en las rodillas, pero nada importaba, más que la sensación de bienestar que su cuerpo le otorgaba por haber obedecido.

-Cierra los ojos y ábrelos después de que cuentes en voz alta hasta cuarenta y siete, pausadamente- Y así lo hizo, obedeciendo sin tener control de sí.

No fue sorpresa encontrarse sola en aquella habitación iluminada por luces artificiales, y sabía que no importaba si buscaba por toda la casa, parecería que aquel hombre había sido un producto de su imaginación.

No llamo a Vincent como sabía que debía, y durmió como no lo había hecho desde que le había arrebatado a Jane su trabajo.


End file.
